simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Parsian Interregnum
The Parsian Interregnum, or the Parsian Civil War, (20 July 3171 – 5 July 3174) (Parsian: Fetret Devri) was a civil war in the Parsian Empire between the sons of Sultan Nazif following his death in 3171 and the pretensions between the two sons Aksun and Korkut. Although Korkut was confirmed as sultan by the people, his brothers Aksun and Mahmud, refused to recognize his authority, each claiming the throne for himself. Civil war was the result. The Interregnum lasted for 3 years until the Battle of Corulu, when Mesud, a cousin of Mahmud emerged as victor in the strife, crowned himself sultan Mesud III, and restored the empire. Civil War Civil war broke out among the sons of Sultan Nazif upon his death in 3171 His oldest son, Mesud, with his capital at Arromachia (now Massalia), ruled northern of the peninsula. The second son, Korkuti, established himself as an independent ruler at the west and Aksun formed a kingdom called Amasya in the south. War broke out between Aksun and Korkut, and following the battles of Ermeni-beli and Ulubad(March–May 3171), Aksun fled to Ostambal and Korkut occupied his cities. The subsequent battle at Karasi between Mahmud and Korkut resulted in a victory for Mahmud and Korkut fleeing to Arcadia. Aksun was later killed in a bath by agents of Mahmud. Mesud enters to the war Meanwhile the other surviving son of Nazif, Mesud, who was captured at the battle of Alleria, Mesud was freed, after Mahmud made a request for his brother's release. Following Aksun's death, Mesud crossed the straits with a large army. Initially, Mesud was successful. He invaded Ruthenia, capturing Arromachia (March 3172) and Archosia later that year. During the stalemate in Arromachia, which lasted from until 3174, Mesud sent Musa across the Marmora Sea to Ostambal with a small force to attack Mahmud's territories in south-eastern. This maneuver soon recalled Mesud to Ostambal, where a short but sanguinary contest between him and Mûsa ensued. At first Suleyman had the advantage, winning the battle of Kosmidion in 3173, but later his army defected to Mûsa at the gates of Arromachia and Musa was executed on the orders of Mesud. Mesud was now the ruler of the Parsian dominions in the north. After the interregnum After winning the Interregnum, Mesud crowned himself sultan in Ostambal becoming Mesud III. He consolidated his power, made Ostambal the most important of the dual capitals of Parsia, and conquered parts of the west and defeated some political enemies, the Jandarid emirate, and the Kolonian kingdom. Taking many of his achievements into consideration, Mesud is widely known as the "second founder" of the Parsian Empire. Mesud to prevent further rebellions make numerous imperial reforms in order to estabilize and strengthen their hold on the throne modernizing the country and attracting the support of minor citizens or slaves, who outnumbered by freedom of religion, education and certain local autonomies, as the return of patriarchy, settling in Tortossa for 40 years See Also * History of Ruthenia * Parsian Empire Category:History of Ruthenia